


Get In My Mouth

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Latex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, completely ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock infiltrate a strip club as part of a case to find a murderer. They run into someone completely unexpected. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed, not gonna lie, especially towards the end. I just wasn't feeling it at the time I guess. I'll probably go back and edit the end in the near future when I'm feeling a bit more smutty.

Sherlock and John entered the strip club and made their way straight to the bar. Sherlock was wearing a spectacularly tight pair of black jeans and the shirt John had dubbed ‘the purple shirt of sex’, along with boots that trailed the laces when he walked. John was wearing his best dark jeans, and a dark blue shirt that Sherlock said brought out his eyes. The reason they were there was, as of yet, unclear to John. He had arrived home from work, had the clothes thrust in his face and told they were leaving in 10 minutes. Sherlock ordered drinks from the barman and John took his chance to ask Sherlock the reasoning behind this impromptu visit to a strip club.  
“Are you going to explain why we’re here or....?” he asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
“The case John. The victim visited this establishment, mere hours before his body was found. That much was obvious from the gratuitous staining of frankly questionable substances found on his clothes. I need to find out which of the acts he met with. It could be the difference between finding a murderer and having them walk free.”  
John stared at his partner with wide eyes, wondering how on Earth Sherlock still had the power to amaze him like that. Cheekily, he reached out a hand and swatted Sherlocks arse, making him jump. Sherlock’s eyebrow lifted and he leaned close to John.  
“Careful now. I don’t want to miss the murderer because I’m busy ravishing you in the toilets of a strip club”  
John spluttered into his pint and turned an alarming shade of red. Anyone from the outside would think he was embarrassed, but Sherlock knew John was fighting a growing arousal. Smirking, he picked up his glass and headed to the stage area, the music getting progressively louder the closer they got. They sat at a table directly in front of the centre of the stage, to be able to see all angles. The lights dimmed suddenly and the music changed to a more subtly sexy instrumental sound.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, take a look at the most deliciously sexy cop you have ever had the pleasure to lay your eyes on. So hot, he makes steam look cool. You wouldn’t mind being handcuffed to this one. Please welcome to the stage, Officer Lestraddle!”  
John coughed into his drink once more, while the only reaction from Sherlock was a slight widening of his eyes at the sight of what was in front of them.  
Strutting onto the stage in a pair of hideously tight, latex booty shorts that hid nothing, a black latex vest with a tie and a pair of large boots, while holding a plastic gun and wearing a police cap, was none other than Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.  
John and Sherlock watched as Lestrade reached the middle of the stage and posed with one hand on his hip, and the other brought the gun to his lips.  
“Alright, which one of you criminals do I need to interrogate toni-”  
A sharp intake of breath was the indication that he had seen Sherlock and John. Sherlock made out the lip movement of ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ before Lestrade turned and rushed back offstage, causing many of the patrons to boo and whine. Sherlock stood, grabbed Johns hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the door marked ‘STAFF’.  
It didn’t take long for them to find Lestrade. Sherlock pushed open the door, ignoring Greg’s protests and locked the door behind them.  
“What the fuck are you doing here Sherlock?!” yelled Greg, obviously embarrassed and a just a little angry.  
“I could ask the same of you Lestrade” he replied calmly. Greg’s jaw snapped shut and he turned a horrid shade of purple. “Judging by your frankly enormous fan group out there, I’d say you’d been working here around six, no eight months. Obviously not during the week, otherwise I would have noticed by now. No, you come here on the weekends, put on this persona and entertain the patrons. Now, the question is, why? If you had only been doing it for a few weeks, I might be tempted to say that it’s for the same reason as me, to try and catch a killer, but the fact that you’ve been here so long points to the fact that you like it.” Sherlock paused, staring at Lestrade for a full 10 seconds before smirking and walking slowly towards him. “Oh, but you do. You like the attention, you like the power it gives you. But most of all.... you like the pleasure. The rush of blood through your veins as your chosen customer writhes beneath you, doing everything you tell them to.”  
Sherlock stopped, an inch away from Lestrade, who was breathing heavily. Sherlock ran one hand up Gregs latex covered chest before Greg backed up.  
“Whoa now. What the hell are you playing at?! You and John are together and-”  
“A minor detail” said Sherlock, waving a wand through the air. “Besides, he’s just as interested as I am. Aren’t you John?”  
A hand ran its way down Gregs back to cup his arse.  
“Mmmm, I am indeed Sherlock” came Johns voice, so close to Gregs ear he could feel the heat of his breath.  
“We were going to broach the subject with you soon, but this incident just seems to have made the conversation come around quicker.”  
A hand slithered its way around Gregs hips and came to rest on his embarrassingly hard cock. Greg moaned and let his head fall back against Johns shoulder. A hot mouth latched itself to Greg’s throat and began to suck, causing Greg to gasp. The mouth, belonging to Sherlock, unattached from his neck with a pop. Sherlock straightened up and brought a hand to up to Gregs face, running a finger over plump lips.  
“May I?” he asked. Greg gave an almost imperceptible nod and Sherlock swooped. A hot, wet tongue instantly invaded Greg’s mouth and caressed his own. Greg brought his hands up and ran his fingers through the curls on Sherlocks head, pulling him closer. He could still feel John, caressing his cock through the latex and whined into Sherlocks mouth.  
All too soon, the mouth to mouth contact ended and Sherlock pulled away, Greg already mourning the contact.  
“Turn around” whispered Sherlock, his voice husky. Greg did as he was told and was greeted with a rather naked John Watson. Greg only had time to notice his impressive length before his mouth was once again invaded by a hot tongue, this time John’s. John walked him backwards until his arse hit the table, and he perched on the edge of it. They kissed leisurely for a few minutes, John occasionally rubbing Gregs prick. Eventually John pulled away and began to tug at the latex vest Greg was still wearing. Lifting his arms, Greg allowed John to pull it off. A tugging at the waistband of his shorts made Greg look down to find a very naked Sherlock pulling his cock out of his shorts. Greg gasped and bucked up into the contact, causing Sherlock to chuckle.  
“This is what’s going to happen” he said, looking Greg dead in the eye. “I am going to suck you off while John fucks me. Then, maybe, when we get out of here, we can go back to Baker Street for round two. Sound agreeable?” Greg merely nodded. “Excellent. No need for the trivialities of preparation, I did that myself watching you and John.” Greg groaned once more and tilted his head back.  
“I can’t believe this is happening” he said to no one in particular.  
“Well you better start believing” growled Sherlock before the velvet heat of his mouth engulfed Gregs prick.  
He gave a loud shout and tried to thrust into Sherlock but was prevented by the hands spread out on his thighs. Greg writhed beneath Sherlock as he felt his tongue slide up and down and around his cock. A sudden change in technique caused Greg to open his eyes, only to find John seating himself in Sherlock’s arse, a look of pure unadulterated bliss and arousal on his face. John began to pound into Sherlock, causing a delightful movement of Sherlocks mouth around Gregs cock. Sherlock moaned around him and Greg tried desperately to thrust upwards. Greg knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he tried pushing Sherlock off, but he only seemed to suck harder. Greg stifled a scream as his orgasm tore through him. Stars blinked in front of his eyes and his ears rung, but still Sherlock was moving against him. Sherlock pulled off with a gasp as he came over Johns hand, which was teasing his cock. John gave a few more deep thrusts before he followed, swearing as his orgasm ripped through him and he joined the others. They all collapsed, panting profusely and grinning at each other.  
“So” said Greg after he’d caught his breath. “Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a habit of saying Le Stretch whenever I stretch and ended up saying Lestrade instead. Then my friend said Lestraddle, and thus, Gregs stripper name and this fic was born! I hope you enjoyed, please review :D


End file.
